Letters to Pennsylvania
by KurohanaMaoi
Summary: -cough- Alright, I saw a few of my siblings  other states  doing this and I thought I might as well!  Please send in some letters    There probably will be some bad language later on, so I'll put it on teen
1. Intro: Send Letters to Pennsylvania

...Yo.

Anywho, I am Pennsylvania. If you wish, I suppose you could call me Marilyn Penelope Jones, or rather, Marilyn "Pennsylvania" Jones. But, I'd really like you to call me Pennsylvania. Fair warning, **DO NOT EVER CALL ME 'PENNY'. ** Only America is allowed to call me that...but most of the time I tell him not to.

I'm not entirely sure what you guys think of me, but I assure you, I'm not boring in the least bit. Not at all. Not that I think anyone _finds_ me boring...but you get what I'm saying, am I right?

So, if you have question, please send me a letter! I'd really do enjoy seeing what you want to know about me and writing you answers!

I need to go water my plants now...

Again, don't call me Penny. Ever.

_Marilyn 'Pennsylvania' Jones_


	2. Questions 1 and 2  Minnesota and Niji

_Dear Pennseylvania,_

_Hey What's up Sis! It's me Minnesota! How are you? Oh i hope you're weather is better than Mine! It's hot as fuck here!_

_Hugs and Kisses_

_-Minnesota _

To Minnesota -

Hey Minnesota!

Nothing too much here, Min.

What's up in your neck of the woods?

I'm doing fine, really. The economy isn't really improving but...best wishes to that, I guess.

My weather has been sort of crappy. Not in a "So-fucking-hot-and-humid" way, many...many storms. But ya gotta feel bad for Texas cuz they are getting no rain at all and I hear there's a heat wave there! I mean, that would suck so bad. Don't really get _too_ hot here, but we can get some pretty nasty temperatures.

Well, nice seeing you again, Min!

_You're loving sister,_

* * *

><em>Marilyn 'Pennsylvania' Jones<em>

Dear Pennsylvania *cough* PENNY *cough*

I was wondering what you think of USUK? you know what I mean *wiggles eyebrows*

love Niji~

To Niji -

First off...*whacks the back of your head* I said not to call me Penny. And I _heardddddddd_ you.

But anyway, onto the question...

Uhhh...

Well...

…

I'm not sure how to respond to that...

That's sort of a weird question...

Bleh...

Uhhhhhh...

It doesn't involve me so...I'm not sure...I...

Oh, to hell with it, I'm just gonna say...I secretly support it.

SHHHHHHHHH, DON'T TELL DAD.

*goes to emo corner * I feel ashamed of myself...

Meh, I'm not really that ashamed.

Oh well. Well...

Thanks for asking...

_From the secret UsUk supporter,_

_Marilyn 'Pennsylvania' Jones_


	3. Questions 5&6 New York and Washington DC

HEY PENNY~!

Yo, It's New York here. You're adorable little sister~! How are you?  
>On another note, have you seen my glasses?<br>love and roses,  
>Elena "New York" Jones<p>

To New York

...*slaps you* Warned EVERYONE not to call me Penny!

I hate hate hate hate hate HATE when People call me Penny!

JUST because my name is "Pennsylvania" doesn't mean I like being called "Penny"!

URGH!

Anyway...you don't have to rub it in that I'm younger than you...

I'm fine, I guess...

No, I have not seen your glasses...not like I'm babysitting them...

Love, I guess,

Marilyn 'Pennsylvania' Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Pennsylvania,<p>

Hello, Pennsylvania. It's me, Aleckis. You remember me, don't you? Though, I highly doubt you'd forget, as adamant as you are for voicing you disdain towards me. It's honestly not my fault Father decided to make me the capital instead of Philadelphia, so I don't see why your so mad. Either way, America and I are not speaking as of now, so how are you doing?

Sincerely,

The Washington District of Colombia, Aleckis Jones

To Washington D.C.

Hello...

'Course I remember you...-cough-

Yeah yeah, I know...just shut up about it...

Probably no one could really persuade him...you know how is.

I guess I'm fine.

For now it's calm...I guess...

Sincerely,

Marilyn 'Pennsylvania' Jones

* * *

><p><strong>[[Author's Note]]<strong>

Alright, so, in this one, she sounds a bit cruel...Yeah...she may be on her's...3 Yes, I'm deciding that she is.

But seriously, you'll be hit every time if you call Pennsylvania Penny XD

Uh...Thanks for reviewing, everyone! Send more in, Please!

Sorry I haven't done an author's note the other two times...I just kind of forgot to do so...

Yeah...well...

Just send away!


End file.
